


First Meeting

by Noffermans



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Akward First Meeting, First Meeting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noffermans/pseuds/Noffermans
Summary: My addition for Mirrorweek2018! Follow @aph-mirror-week on Tumblr for more works regarding this event.After seeing glances of the other for years. This will be the first time Formally meeting his other..well self he supposes? How will this meeting go?





	First Meeting

He walked to the door, where the...well Other...North Italy was staying in. For their first formal meet. He had tried for years to contact the other two Italies ever since he known of their existence. He had seen the other a couple of times and spoken with him with their bosses present, but he doesn’t count those times. 

He had met the other South, Flavio, a couple of weeks ago. He was such a fun guy, and he hoped they could hang out again soon

 

He had gotten to know of Luciano’s reputation over the years. It was quite a violent one, but the more he talked to Flavio, he came to understand the necessity of why. 

He sounded like a brother who would try anything and everything for his family. And he could admire that, even if meeting him now scared him a bit. More then just the others reputation, the other was trying so hard to bring the family together, right now...but what if they didn’t like each other? Flavio thought highly of him, so he couldn’t be too bad. Even if he warned him that the other was a bit awkward, and didn’t know how to deal with people.

 

He took a deep breath, and slowly knocked on the door. He thought it was best to go get the other himself, instead of letting their boss do it. He hated that he had to wear, his ‘meeting with the boss attire tho’ it was so formal, and that was not really how he wanted to meet the other. A voice came from beyond the door 

 

“You shouldn’t knock, Mr.Vargas,-”There was a short pause  “This is your property as well and you shouldn’t knock to enter in your own rooms.”

 

He blinked surprised, he wasn’t quite sure what to think so he answered without really thinking.

“As far as I’m concerned, If there is a guest staying here, it’s their room and I shouldn’t come in, as it is a validation of privacy,” 

way too formal, way too formal, way too formal, why do I talk like this, sounded a bit mean, WHY?!

“So can I come in, or would you rather have this talk, somewhere else, like the study? the living room, the library? “

He still stared at the closed door, hoping the other would open it, so far…this was not going as he planned...not that he planned it a lot...but sitl..this was not a good start

"This is a guest room, visitors are supposed to wait for the owner of the house here, the concept of privacy is irrelevant in here.“ He bit his lip he didn’t quite like that way of thinking

"This room will suffice, a different location won’t really change anything.” 

Well...he had a point

“Not to mention we’re already here… I’d rather not waste my time"   he sounded a bit annoyed...please don’t have him already screwed this up. He took a deep breath and put the smile on his face 

“Okay then, I’m coming in”

He stepped inside, not quite knowing what to say and he saw the other. The other looked a lot more similar then he first thought and it threw him for a loop a little. The next thing he noticed was that the other was wearing a formal suit as well...looks like Flavi’s choice if his impression were right. But the other was also very stiff, his left arm hidden behind his back, and he could see the beginning of the glove, the other always wore. He knew the other wouldn’t take it off and he knew from Flavi he shouldn’t ask about it. 

“Greetings Mister Vargas,” the other said, snapping him out of his own stupor. 

He thought he saw the other bid the inside of his cheek, as he continued 

“Uhn…. Flavio sends you this with his regards.” the other removed his arm from behind his back and held out the bottle of wine. I blinked once more, then my fixed smile grew into something much easier.

“Oh, he didn’t have to, and thank you so much for bringing it.” he carefully took the wine bottle from the other, but then not quite sure what to do with it…he just..akwardly held it against his chest 

“oh..and Feliciano is fine, the whole Mr Vargas makes me feels as old as I actually am, and honestly, as if we are in a meeting, with the two I just left. And..well I don’t know about you, but that is not the feeling I want to have with this meeting” he laughed a bit awkward, trying to defuse the tension he was feeling, not sure if it was working 

“He would never let me visit anyone without what he deems an appropriate present, let alone you.” The other still seemed tense, that was to be expected. For a moment both didn’t say anything again...the awkward silence stretching once more. Then Luciano let out a soft cough 

“If I have to be frank, Feliciano I am not entirely sure of what kind of mood we’re supposed to set for this meeting.” Luciano looked around a bit still nervous 

“Let’s… take a seat and let’s talk.” I nodded and walked towards the seats near the window. 

“It’s fine, to be honest, I haven’t got a clue either, I know at least I don’t want it to feel like a business meeting, I mean we are family right?” he looked up a bit unsure when he said that

“And family isn’t business.” he hoped the other agreed with that, as he motioned to the other he could take his seat first

“But yeah...let’s talk” 

This talk was sure to become awkward, but he didn’t really mind. Considering some of the other stories he had heard.  His first meeting with the other was going well. And he actually couldn't wait, to get to know his...brother...   
  



End file.
